As the number of documents being created or modified within systems such as portals, content management systems, file management systems, and the like, increases, so do the difficulties experienced by users in subsequently locating those documents (whether by text query, logical arrangement, etc.). Most systems allow users to generate at least some attribute values that characterize the contents of documents whether in the properties fields or as part of a searchable system in which key words can be associated with documents. In some systems, the generation or modification of a document will result in static default attribute values which provide little useful information for subsequent searches of relevant files if not modified by the user (which can be time consuming).